A continuing problem exists in the solid state circuitry art where a circuit chip is connected to a substrate by a solder connection referred to as a "bump." The circuit components on the chip and on the substrate produce heat when they are operating which frequently causes different amounts of expansion and contraction of the chip and the substrate which may produce considerable stress on the "bumps" even to the point of fracture and failure. The present invention has a purpose to greatly improve the failure rate which occurs due to the different heating effects occurring in the chip and in the substrate to which it is bonded.